Fuck Me
by SabHohl
Summary: Open porn, really, no character names, just sex. Fill in your own kind of deal MxM so sorry not a het. story.


"Fuck me! Fuck me!"

He grabbed a fistful of his lover's hair in his hand and roughly thrust his face down into the bed. Using his other hand to grip his partner's waist and situate himself so that he could better follow the commands of the man beneath him.

"Yes, yes! Right there, yes! Harder, fuck me harder!"

He bit his lip in flustered frustration at how sexy the other's voice was as it begged for him. Thrusting as fast and as hard as he could to satisfy the needs of the other, who just wanted more. How much more did he want? To go like this all night? So be it, he'll make it his goal to make him scream well into the morning.

"Ha~ ha! Hnnnn, gods yes, more, more~ please!"

Fuck, it was just too much; he needed to see his face. In a quick motion he took his fingers out of the locks he'd been using to keep his partner down and gripped his arm. In a not-so-fluid motion he flipped his partner on his back.

Lifting his partner's legs up near his own shoulders he didn't skip a beat to keep his pace. Rough and fast, just as he had been commanded. In this position he could go about kissing anywhere he wanted. Up and down his lover's neck, every inch of his face, nip and bite his skin wherever he pleased. Leaving a nice trail of red as he went, as well as eliciting more incredibly sexy moans and noises from the others lips.

"Ahhhh~ yes, yes, more, fuck me~"

He gripped his lovers cock in his hand and began to pump him slower than he was thrusting into him. He would speed up in a bit when he was closer to cumming. He didn't want the first round to be over so quickly.

It still wasn't enough, he still felt he could make his partner feel even better; satisfy his needs as he so desperately wanted. He decided this needed a location change, and as quickly as he had started pounding his lover, he stopped all together, and pulled out.

The pleading noise and sudden gasp from his partner was unbearable. _Don't worry; you won't be missing it for long_. He roughly yanked his partner from the bed and carried him bridal style out of the bedroom. Briskly walking toward the living room where he dropped the other on the ground.

His lover was bewildered, but the excitement could be seen in how hard he still was. Wherever this was going, he just wanted his partner back inside him. Now.

He gripped his partner again as he leaned over and flipped him on his stomach, grabbing his waist he lifted the other's ass in the air and playfully, but still a bit too rough, gave it a smack. This sent chills over his lover's body.

"Nnnn~ a-again"

This time he smacked him a bit harder on the other cheek. The sound he got that time was louder, throatier and no less excited than the first.

Enough playing around, and before his partner could prepare the other had entered him again. He stalled to allow the other to adjust, before going into slower thrusts. He did this a little too long however and his lover got frustrated.

"Oh for fuck's sake, just do it, fuck me!"

_Your wish is my command_. Holding tightly to his partner's hips he pumped in and out with such velocity it caused him to scrap his knees on the carpet. This is what he wanted, a bit of pain and pleasure, and he knew the other would be even more rug burned.

The moaning the man beneath him was doing was much louder now; he no longer begged or pleaded. All there was were sounds of pleasure, and when a certain amount of movement caused him to rub against the floor, a slight tinge of discomfort laced his voice.

Reaching around he gripped his lover's cock once more and this time pumped him in timing with how he took him. He gripped him hard and felt the other writhe under him. Keeping his other hand gripped so tightly on the other's waist he knew there would be bruises, but neither cared nor would they later. After all, they were like battle scars.

Keeping the pace he could feel the two of them were close. Before he knew it he felt the man beneath him tense and climax, and he followed not long after. But this was just the first round, his partner begged to be fucked, and he would obey.

His partner was a bit limp and that just wouldn't do so to get him back in the swing of it he flipped him over and wrapped his tongue over his shaft. He took his lover deep throat and worked rigorously, but not for too long, to get him pleadingly hard again. All the while the other intertwined his own fingers in his partner's hair and coaxed him to suck him faster. He really did like it rough.

His mouth came slowly off his lover who quivered in anticipation as to what was next. He looked down to see that his pain and pleasure route paid off as the others elbows, knees and palms were red and worn. Time for another location change.

Picking him up once more he carried him to the kitchen. Slamming his lover down in a gentle enough way not to hurt him, put him back flat on the kitchen table. Taking his hands under his partner's knees he lifted them so that the others legs were side by side with his ears and spread them apart so that he could take in the entirety of his lover's cock and entrance.

Somehow his staring caused his partner to become red, or perhaps he wasn't red from embarrassment but from sheer desire for what was coming next.

"Hu-hurry up, stop staring and continue, I-I can't take it anymore"

_So impatient, I'll surely make him pay for that later_. Keeping him firmly pressed down with one hand he removed the other just long enough to enter his partner again. He leaned over to lock a passionate kiss to the other, who nibbled and bit his lower lip and he sucked the others tongue to bite it as well, causing the other to whine again. The two were breathless when he decided to pull away and obey his new command.

Slow, but hard, reaching deep and not wasting time and began to hit that spot of nerves that caused the other to go mad. He thought the other man was loud on the carpet, but this was a new level. It took a lot of energy in his current position to not fall on his knees, but then his lover immediately wrapped himself around him.

Nails digging in so deep into his back he thought he was bleeding, the other's legs wrapped so tightly around his waist using his heels to push him in deeper, voice breaking only to bite into the his neck, shoulders and upper arm. His partner was leaving a nasty trail that would take a while to heal. He certainly had himself an indulgent lover, he would be sure to have him play nurse later.

"AAH! There! There! Right there! More, more, more, god, oh god! Fuck, oh god, fuck. Yes!"

He almost felt like he was being drowned out with how noisy the other was, but even his grunting and breathing were loud, this was certainly more exciting than in the bedroom, and even more so than on the floor. He knew his grip under his partners knees may make it hard for him to walk later; he certainly was marking up the other just as much.

"I love you, I love you, hnnnn, loveee~ kiss me, kiss me again~"

Sliding one hand down to the other's thigh he let both his legs relax a bit as he went to kiss his lover again. This time with less intensity but maintaining the same passion. Slowing down his thrusting pace to a more rhythmic pumping feeling they both weren't too far from cumming again anyway.

"Shall we continue this here? Or would you prefer to move this back to the bedroom?" he inquired through small kisses along the other's jaw line.

"Hmmmm~ how about we move this to the bathroom instead~?" the playful smirk on his love's face drove him crazy.

Not wanting to break their connection he lifted the other off the table and carried him to the bathroom. He easily leaned down to turn the hot water on to fill the bath. While they waited for it to fill they continued against the door. Slowly and quickly just to keep the momentum going, his partner's legs still vice gripped around his waist as he pushed him up against the door. His legs gave out after a while and took to his knees while his lover leaned back against the door and wrapped his arms around his neck. Continuing to ride against him.

Before the tub was full they both came again. Kissing all the while and nearly forgetting about the bath. One last time he picked his lover up and both settled into the tub. His partner sitting lightly on his lap and squirming so he could feel him rub against his member, while he lazily continued stroke his partners cock.

~ End~ of part 1? Who knows~ he did say into the morning eh?

Haha, porn . . . left it open for imagination. Let your OTP desires soar!


End file.
